<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Simple words by Harleyq127</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075100">Simple words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleyq127/pseuds/Harleyq127'>Harleyq127</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:13:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleyq127/pseuds/Harleyq127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone in the world had their soulmates first words on their wrists but yours faded when you were sixteen and you did your best to hide your wrist from your friends, family and even yourself. Now a few years later because of an explosion you were forced to look and instead of blank skin like you expected you found words once again</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Simple words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>be    You wanted so badly to hate soulmates but as you watched your best friend Dana tell you she was marrying hers you couldn't, it wasn't her fault your soulmate died, it wasn't anyone's fault but the monsters that took him from you. You remembered that night freshly sixteen and you woke up in the middle of the night screaming feeling like your body was on fire and as you jerked up in bed you watched as the words on your arm faded from your skin with his last breaths. Your parents running in and shaking you but you stared blankly through them as they called to you. "Y/n honey whats wrong?" Even now when you closed your eyes you could see them they way they had been on your skin. "Are you alright sweetheart?" It had always made you smile when you read them to know that he was concerned about you. But then you had watched them fade from your skin and you had felt the hope that had been blooming in your chest fade with it.</p><p>    It had been years now and you learned to hide your arms keep them covered and no one asked anymore after a year you stopped looking yourself. But you still couldn't look at the blank skin there without feeling your heart break so you avoided it as much as possible so much so that you never even noticed words slowly appearing until you had no choice but to look. When your windows shattered from some sort of explosion and your arms automatically moved to block your head you hissed as you felt glass slice through your skin but you waited crouched as small as you could get and kept your arms over your head ignoring the blood you could feel dripping down your arms until you were sure nothing else would come. Only then did you lift your head and look at the damage. Thankfully you couldn't see or feel any glass lodged in your arms so you moved to the bathroom and rolled up your sleeves. You had to swallow hard and force yourself to look at your arm only to freeze at the sight there. Instead of blank skin cut up by the glass you could see words just barely missed by the glass, as you cleaned the blood you could read it and you nearly sobbed, it was so similar to the words that used to be there you wondered briefly if it was the same person but quickly brushed it off. You shook your head and quickly bandaged your arms shutting off the light in the bathroom and walking out brushing the thought out of your mind assuming you would wake up the next morning and it would be gone.</p><p>    When you woke up and you rolled over seeing your windows boarded up you nearly fell out of your bed as the memory hit you. Scrambling into a sitting postilion you ripped your bandage off and inhaled sharply at the sight of the black words there on your skin. Tongue darting out to lick at your chapped lips you could see your vision swimming and you closed your eyes against the blackness coming in and tried to breath calmly but you were already swaying. It was only another minute before your head hit the pillow snapping your neck as your panic over took you breathing so erratic that you quickly fell unconscious.</p><p>    Blinking slowly against the pain that flooded into your head you groaned and rolled over arm coming to cover your eyes. Without thinking you re-wrapped your arm with out looking and quickly threw on a sweatshirt. You were halfway out the door after forcing yourself through your morning routine when you remembered why your head hurt so badly but quickly brushed it off as a dream. Hand drifting towards your wrist you wrapped it around yourself and squeezed but left without looking at it, You didn't want a reminder that your wrist was blank and you just had the strangest dream of your life. You had given up that hope a long time ago and now was not the time to pretend like it existed. Shouldering out your door you locked it behind you and hoped that the boarded up windows would be replaced by the time you got home.</p><p>    Dark descended quicker then ever or so it seemed because you were stuck outside. You kept your head low and tightened your grip on your bag hood pulled low over your eyes. You were only a few feet away from your building when you heard the steps behind you. Instantly tensing you moved quicker but not at a run, not willing to draw more attention. A hand reached out and grabbed you, forcing you to spin and your back hit the wall. A hand was clamped over your mouth before you could draw in a breath to scream. You swallowed against the arm that was quickly pressed against your throat and met dark eyes staring down at you. A grin formed on his face inches from yours and you felt the panic starting to raise its head inside you again but you forced it down and struggled against the grip pinning you to the wall. His breath fanned over your face and you stiffened as his voice entered your ears. "Don't move, don't scream and everything will be okay, got it?" Shaking your head frantically his hand covering your mouth slipped just enough for you to bite hard and he yanked it away with a curse giving you enough time to scream.</p><p>    Your scream hadn't even finished echoing through the alley when you heard someone land heavily behind him. He screamed as he was yanked away and with out his arm pinning you to the wall you slid down it hands quickly covering your ears to block out his screams and the gun shots that followed. With your hands covering your ears you didn't hear the footsteps approaching you but you felt the gloved hand touch your wrist and flailed scrambling back as much as possible. Finally lifting your eyes you caught sight of Red Hood squatting in front of you hand outstretched towards you but not touching you. "It's okay doll. You're safe now." His words took a minute to register voice coming out slightly mechanical and you glanced past him to see the man on the ground but he quickly moved blocking the sight from view. "Holy shit...." You breathed softly and you could see him stiffen but you weren't really paying attention instead speaking again. "Is he... is he dead?" He shook his head and shifted slightly. "No but he's gonna wish he was when he wakes up." You nodded and licked your lips nervously when he raised himself to his feet and held out his hand to you "Come on I'll walk you home." You shook your head but accepted his hand and let him pull you to your feet. "That's okay, I'm right there." You pointed to your door within sight and you could almost hear the frown in his voice when he spoke next. "Trust me you're gonna want me in there in a minute. Once the shock wears off, and you realize...." He trailed off and you frowned tilting your head. "Realize what?" You asked as you started to step towards your building. He hesitated but shook his head. "Never mind, go on home doll." You nodded and started to turn away before pausing. "Thank you for saving me. Please be careful." He nodded and you could feel his eyes on you as you made it into the building and when you turned back to wave at the door he was still there and he raised his hand in a mock salute before you turned away.</p><p>Jason's pov</p><p>    You watched as she made it to her door and blinked in surprise when she turned back to wave. Your hand raised without thought and you stayed that way until she disappeared, and you grappled up onto the nearest roof waiting to see which windows lit up. A good twenty minutes passed and you cursed wondering if you missed it or she kept it dark when your eyes found the only boarded up windows on the building. Tilting your head slightly you could see a faint light coming between two of the boards and you cursed again. You were already typing in your phone getting replacement windows ready to be installed for her tomorrow when you hesitated slightly. A twitch in your brain that made you wonder why she hadn't reacted at your words. Before you could stop yourself you swung over landing on the fire escape outside one of her boarded up windows.</p><p>    Hand raised to knock gently you paused when you heard a groan and a curse. When you heard a thump you were breaking the board and bursting through the window with out thought. She sat up from the floor eyes wide and mouth open ready to scream. You rushed over and clapped your hand over her mouth as gently as possible. "It's just me I'm sorry!" She sagged and you felt her mouth close on the palm of your hand before you pulled it away. With a huff she blew her hair out of her face and narrowed her eyes at you. "What are you doing in here?" You swallowed and hesitated for a second. "I... uh.... I was worried when I didn't see lights come on. Then I swung over to see if this was you and I heard a thump. Why didn't you get your windows replaced?" You were quick to change the subject grateful she couldn't see your face heating up. "Can't afford it." She shrugged and pushed herself to stand wincing slightly when something on her wrist caught on her jacket zipper. You reached out to grab her wrist and take a look but she quickly pulled it back holding it behind her back. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't hurt." She shook her head and backed up making you frown. "I'm fine." She snapped before her voice softened and she continued. "Thank you." You let your hand fall to your side and nodded tilting your head and taking her in more fully in the light. "Okay, can I ask why you were on the floor?" She chuckled and you watched her face heat up when she glanced away. "Honestly? I missed the bed. Trying to flop on it and I missed." Your mouth opened for a second before you let out a soft snort and her face was bright red when she glanced back up at you but she had a small smile playing at the corner of her lips. "Do you always break into peoples apartments after you save them?" You shook your head and cleared your throat hand coming up to rub at the back of your neck. "Nope, this is a first. Sorry about that, but I'm gonna get the windows replaced for you tomorrow." Her mouth opened probably to protest but you waved her off. "I insist, I broke your uh.... makeshift window only fair." She pursed her lips before she held up one finger and rushed off her door bouncing off the wall and slowly closing behind her.</p><p>    You blinked into the now empty bedroom and listened to her dig through something in the hallway. You glanced around and found a rather clean if sparsely decorated bedroom. Creeping towards the dresser you found only two pictures there one of her much younger with who you assumed was her parents and probably a brother and another more recent of just her parents and herself, you could see the difference in her, she looked much happier when she was younger and looking at her eyes in the second photo you could see a shadow hiding there making you wonder what happened. Before you could look around anymore her door opened again and she came in holding something up and out. To your surprise it was a leather jacket, brown like yours but clean and looking brand new. She held it up to you and hummed softly before motioning for you to take it, which you did hesitantly with two fingers. "It's not going to bite." You chuckled softly and you watched her shiver at the sound probably grating through your voice modulator and you winced internally. "What's this for?" She grinned up at you and you automatically gripped it tighter, knowing without giving it a second thought you would keep it. "It's a thank you, I bought it for.... well it doesn't matter but I think it would look much better on you. Helmet or not I'm sure." You swallowed and were about to say something when your comm went off in your ear demanding your attention.</p><p>    When you turned back to her she had moved over to the bed and was sitting cross legged looking up at you. "I uh...." You trailed off thumb hooking over your shoulder and she nodded. "I know you gotta go. Gotta save some other damsel right?" You snorted and shook your head. "Something like that. You should keep this, give it to your... boyfriend." You practically had to spit out the word and you watched as her face twisted in an old pain before she shook her head. "No boyfriend, not anymore. It'll look much better on you anyway." You felt something in your chest twist and untwist just slightly at that before you took in the sadness on her face and you were squatting before her with out thought. "I'm sorry to hear that doll." Your hand reached out and you brushed your fingers down her cheek trying to suppress a small smile when she leaned into you briefly almost instinctively. "It's okay, it wasn't meant to be, his soul mate..... well she was still out there." Your smile faded then and you nearly choked on your breath, before you could ask your comm went off in your ear making you snap something into it. She had wrapped her arms around herself by then and you frowned looking down at her from where you had stood. "It was nice to meet you... be saved by you, whatever." You chuckled softly and shook your head. "I hope I don't see you around doll." She smiled then and looked up at you with a nod. "Me too. But I'm glad you were around." You nodded and turned towards the window you came in through clutching the jacket gingerly in your hand. You were halfway out when you heard her whisper softly. "Good bye." Turning back you flashed a smile you knew she couldn't see. "Bye doll." And left as quickly as you could make yourself cursing yourself as you did.</p><p>Your pov</p><p>    You sat up for a long time that night arms wrapped around yourself while you stared into space after hastily re-boarding the window up. You licked your lips and eventually found your hand going towards your throbbing wrist. Cursing you forced yourself to turn your wrist up and seeing some blood soaking through the bandage where you caught it on the zipper you groaned before stumbling towards the bathroom and taking the wrapping off. Once your wrist was clean you lifted it to re-wrap it only to feel the blood drain from your face as you saw and read the words written there. "It's okay doll." Your breath caught in your throat and you had to catch the sink to keep from falling over, and with an aborted scream you rushed to the window and climbed out onto the fire escape. Tears were streaming down your cheeks by the time you reached up and wiped them away, you couldn't help but wonder if he even knew or cared. By the time you forced yourself to go back inside the sun was coming up and you were shivering.</p><p>    An hour under hot water was hardly enough to warm you and you could feel something hurting in your chest but you tried to push it away as you got ready for work until a knock came at your door. Peeking through the hole you could read the logo to a glass company on the man's hat. Cracking open the door just enough to stick your head through you questioned him. "Can I help you?" He cleared his throat and stood up straighter. "We're here to install some new windows ma'am." You shook your head as much as you could. "I didn't..... I can't pay for this." He smiled softly and shook his head. "It's all paid for ma'am, I'm sure you gotta get to work so we'll be quick alright." Hesitating only a minute longer you nodded and opened the door wider to let them in and together they carried in four windows. They were halfway done when you bit your lip nervously and shifted closer. "Do you..... Can you tell me who paid for this?" The man who had knocked at the door shook his head and held out a piece of paper to you. "Not sure but when he did he asked us to give you this. Paid extra for the rush too." You took the paper carefully and unfolded it swallowing. "Be careful doll." You felt yourself smile slightly and slipped the paper into your pocket stepping back to let them finish.</p><p>    You walked them to the door and thanked them before closing and locking it with a glance at the time. You still had an hour before you had to be at work so you crossed to the newly installed window and looked out at the city for a while before forcing yourself to leave, never noticing the tiny red hood symbol etched into each window. After letting out a sigh you left making sure to lock the door before you rushed off. You were only halfway down the road when you were nearly knocked down. A set of hands grabbed your shoulders and steadied you before pulling away quickly. "Are you alright sweetheart?" You froze then and your head snapped up to find a pair of ice blue eyes staring down at you and you felt yourself weave slightly before his hands were holding you up again. "What.... What did you say?" He cleared his throat and shifted slightly. "I asked if you were alright. I didn't mean to bump into you." You shook yourself and nodded brushing him off. "Yeah I'm fine sorry about that." He was frowning when you looked back up to him and you took a quick look swallowing as realized he was still practically holding you up and you stepped back making his hands drop to his sides. "I... I gotta go, thanks." He nodded and stepped aside so you could walk past him. "Of course." You rushed off glancing back at him to see him still turned halfway a familiar leather jacket on his shoulders but quickly brushed that thought off taking in as much of him as you could, the jet black hair with a shock of white falling into his eyes and even as you neared the corner you could see he was built, and when you had bumped into him he seemed like he was all muscle. Quickly shaking it off you turned back and started to rush so you wouldn't be late.</p><p>    You were only halfway through the day when you got asked to stay late. With a groan you agreed asking to be provided with a ride home. Boss agreeing you continued to work well into the night only to find him gone when it was time to leave. Cursing you locked up and tightened your jacket around yourself. You could feel eyes on you as you rounded the corner and you spun hand going towards your taser and holding it in front of you. Finding no one there you turned around cautiously and continued on your way, not questioning it again until you made it all the way home with out interruptions. With your luck, and the location of your job that should have been impossible so you glanced up to the roof just across from your building to find a shadow darting away and you couldn't help but smile. When you were in the building you turned back towards the roof and waited until you saw the shadow again to wave.</p><p>Jason's pov</p><p>    You watched her go back into her building and turn to wave at you once again. You sucked in a breath wondering how she had seen you but smiled anyway. Until a voice came over your shoulder and had you stiffening. "Does she know?" Gritting your teeth you turned slightly towards the voice but kept your eyes on her apartment until you saw the lights flick on. "Know what Dick?" You could practically hear his eyes roll when he stepped up to clap you on the shoulder. "That you're soul mates? Duh." You rolled your eyes this time and shrugged. "I dunno. She didn't react when I spoke to her. And she wouldn't let me see her wrist." Dick hummed and perched on the edge of the roof looking towards her apartment as the lights came on. "Wanna find out?" You could see his grin light up his face and you shook your head quickly. "No whatever it is no. It's better if she doesn't know...." You flinched as you said that realizing you honestly thought that was true and the realization hurt. His smile faded and he reached up to grab your shoulder making you stiffen. "Little wing...." Shoving his hand off you snarled at him hand going to the gun on your thigh without thought. "Don't call me that. And stay the fuck away from her." He held his hands up in surrender and swung around stepping away from her building. "Alright, hood.... I'll leave her be. I promise." You sagged and your hand dropped with a curse and muttered apology. He shook his head and motioned away. "It's fine, come on, what do you say to some breakfast." You hesitated but nodded genuinely feeling bad and with a glance back at her now once again dark apartment you let him lead you away.</p><p>    Sitting across from Dick in the greasy diner had you shifting uncomfortably. "So you gonna tell me about her or you gonna keep it a secret." Frowning your narrowed your eyes at him and leaned halfway across the table. "I told you to leave it alone." He shook his head with a smirk and leaned forward to meet you. "Nope, you told me to stay away from her, and I will. But that doesn't mean I can't bug you about her or cyber stalk her." You groaned and let your head fall down onto the table hard making him chuckle. "Although Tim's gonna be better at that then me. Oh maybe I can get Damian to tail her one day." Lifting your head again you leveled a glare at him that would have had anyone else backing down but he just laughed. "Come on little wing! Lighten up, this is a good thing." His hand clapped your shoulder and you shoved it off, admittedly more gently then you had on the roof. "I told you not to call me that. Besides..... Dick she either didn't know or didn't care, she's safer without me." He scoffed and shook his head reaching over to knock on the side of your head. "You get hit too hard last night? Jason with you she'll be the safest girl in the world. I saw the windows you had installed for her." You flushed slightly then and turned your head to stare out the window as the crowds outside started to grow. "I.... I just wanted to make sure she's safe." He scoffed again and leaned closer with a shake of his head. "No if you wanted safe you would have put B's symbol you made it a threat Jay, if anyone comes near her they'll die. That's what you did by putting that on her windows and I bet she has no idea." You shrugged and dragged your eyes away from the window to lock on his. "I may not think she should have to..... Deal with me but I damn sure will make sure she's safe." He frowned and before he could reach over and touch you again you shoved up from the table and threw down some cash leaving the diner without another word.</p><p>    It didn't take long for you to stop your feet as you realized exactly where you were headed without thought, you were following her path, nearly at her work when your forced your feet to stop. You could see her standing in her storefront window and she looked like she was being yelled at. Before you could stop yourself your feet had resumed their path and you were pushing open the door to her store, and both of them turned to look at you. You watched her face change subtly flashing between confusion, surprise and finally settling rather blankly. The man who was speaking with her dropped his hand and took a step back away from her. After which she visibly relaxed and a small smile came over her face as she took a step towards you. "Can I help you with anything?" You shook your head and glanced around finding yourself in a coffee shop. "I.... I'm supposed to meet a friend." She nodded and tilted her head to the side looking at you more closely making you stiffen. A small smile crept over her face. "Let me know if I can get anything for you." You nodded and stepped off to the side planting yourself in a back booth where you could see the whole store.</p><p>    You could hear them arguing once again and you narrowed your eyes at him when he turned towards you. He stiffened slightly before leaning closer to her and hissing something. You could see her back straighten and she shook her head slightly before glancing over her shoulder at you. Quickly glancing away you kept your eyes on her as much as you could as she walked behind the counter before back out towards you. Eyes coming back up you locked on her just as she stopped by the table and placed a large cup in front of you. "You look like you could use this." She glanced back over her shoulder and a frown appeared on her face making a matching one appear on yours. "Are you alright? You look.... upset." Swallowing she bit her lip and nodded. "Yeah I'm alright, thank you." You motioned to the seat across from you and raised your eyebrow. "Wanna join me?" She glanced over her shoulder once again and sighed. "Thanks for the offer but I have to get back to work. Let me know if you want a refill." You nodded and watches her walk away back towards the counter.</p><p>Your pov</p><p>      You fiddled with the change jar as you watched your coworker walk in and her eyes darted around before locking on him in the back corner. She darted around the counter and grabbed your arm. "Whose tall dark and sexy?" You felt your cheeks heat up and you hissed at her lowering your voice. "Dana! Don't just say things like that." She giggled and darted around you putting her things away and grabbed another cup. You watched eyes wide as she rushed towards him with a smirk. You could hear her speaking and knew she had a grin on her face. "Hey there handsome, can I get you anything?" You stiffened when she giggled and watched her reach out to touch his hand. You had looked away before you saw him yank his hand away. "No thanks.... I'm good." Her giggle died quickly and you turned further away until you were facing completely away. You missed him looking over at you frowning completely bypassing her. </p><p>     Dana came back over to you and nudge you gently making you jump. "Did you talk to him? He's been staring at you." You shook your head with a frown. "Not really. I uh... greeted him." She sighed and grabbed your arm tugging you towards him. Gasping you dragged your feet and struggled. "Come on girl!" Fighting against her you stumbled and she pushed you forward nearly onto the floor. "Dana, let me go now." She pushed you forward again towards his table and his hand came up off the table catching your arm and steadying you. "Are you okay?" You nodded and straightened up his hand falling away quickly. Sending a glare to Dana who smiled and crept closer throwing her arm around your shoulders. "Sorry about that, but my friend here is too shy to say anything but she wanted to talk." You hissed out shoving her away. "Dana knock it off." She giggled and held up her hands. "Don't tell me you weren't thinking about it." You knew your face was bright red and you covered it with your hands. He chuckled and spoke interrupting any argument you would have had. "Well it looks like I got stood up want to join me?" Your face heated more and you bit your lip unable to answer. "She'd love to. She gets off in five minutes." Dana grabbed your arm and tugged you away again before you could protest or say anything.</p><p>       Your face was more then bright red when she pulled you back behind the counter and you were about to start arguing with her when your boss returned from the back office his arms crossed and glaring at you. "If you are done flirting, I need you to take the garbage out before your shift ends." You nodded and bit your lip before mumbling out an apology. Dana just smiled encouragingly at you and you sighed before shouldering past her and grabbing the garbage. By the time you had thrown it all out your shift was up and he was still leaning back against the booth shooting you a smirk when you walked back in. Washing your hands you were about to take off your apron when your boss spoke up again from behind the counter. "Your drawer is short three dollars, where is it." You opened your mouth to answer him when the man in the booth cleared his throat. "Oh sorry that's my fault. I haven't paid yet." He shot you a wink and held out three dollars to your boss forcing him to round the counter and grab it and making you smile at the look on his face. "Get him out of here." Your boss hissed at you and you nodded before shooting a look to Dana who just grinned at you from behind the him.</p><p>     You were halfway to the table when he stood and you got another view of just how big he was. You swallowed and he grinned down at you before motioning towards the door over your shoulder, nodding you turned that way shooting one more look at Dana who mouthed for you to call her. His hand brushed your shoulder gently making you stiffen slightly before he reached over you and pushed the door open for you. Feet automatically following him he stopped not far from your store but just out of sight of the window. "Alright I think you're safe now. You can just tell her I was an ass or something if you want." You blinked in surprise and your mouth dropped opened and you had to clear your throat before saying anything. "Wait... I uh.... We could... hang out... if you want I mean." His eyebrow raised and his head tilted slightly before a slight grin slipped over his lips. "Yeah? I mean if you want yeah sure." Suppressing a small smile you nodded slightly. "Yeah, could be fun." He motioned you forward grin still on his face. "After you then d-" He cut him self off by clearing his throat but you just brushed it off and tilted your head at him. "You hungry?" He nodded his eyes on your face and you shot him a wink before starting moving with him quickly falling into step beside you.</p><p>Jason's pov</p><p>     She had turned to walk away and you had to shake yourself before stepping up to fall into step with her. Not sure why you had said you were hungry but you were following her anyway, once you caught back up to her she glanced up at you. "I know this place with really good sandwiches." You cleared your throat before speaking up softly making her have to lean towards you slightly. "Sounds good. Oh, careful there sweetheart." You grabbed her arm and pulled her against you to keep her from being knocked over by someone rushing by. Surprising you she didn't pull away from your touch like you expected or say anything when you let your hand linger there. "Thank you. It's right there." Following her hand you saw a small sandwich shop just across the street and nodded lowering your hand from her arm placing it instead on the middle of her back and leading her across gingerly. Opening the door for her had her smiling up at you as she called out a greeting to the older man behind the counter. Who upon seeing her rounded the counter and caught her up in a big hug. "Y/N! My dear it's so good to see you. Oh you finally brought a man to see me?" She laughed and shook her head kindly. "Are you going to feed us or not Al?" He tsked and shot his eyes over to you raising his eyebrow. "You allergic to anything over there?" You shook your head with out though and she grinned up at you before grabbing your arm and tugging you towards a booth. You went willingly enough and sank into the seat across from her meeting her eyes when she leaned over the table. "Don't worry Al always seems to know what you want. You'll love it." You nodded and cleared your throat before leaning back slightly. "I realized we haven't been properly introduced. Jason Todd." You stuck your hand out across the table and smiled slightly when she took it and shook it with smile of her own. "Y/n L/n, nice to meet you."</p><p>     You were sitting there chatting for a while when he walked up carrying two plates which he placed in front of both of you before holding up one finger. He was back in a blink with two sodas which he placed down in front of you. "Well go ahead and eat boy." Chuckling softly you grabbed your sandwich and took a big bite quickly moaning softly around it making both of them grin widely. "Told you!" She was cheerful when she spoke and you nodded quickly swallowing. "It's amazing sir." You told him and he nodded before quickly patting her shoulder. "Of course it is my boy, you call me Al. You bring him back around sometime my dear." She nodded with a smile before digging into her own sandwich with just as much relish as you had if a little more slowly. The two of you ate in silence until she leaned back wiping her mouth carefully. "That was really good, thank you for bringing me here." She nodded and took a sip of her soda before clearing her throat. "Sure I'm glad you enjoyed it." She had a slight smile on her lips and you cleared your throat glancing away quickly before you caught her frowning and reaching into her pocket pulling out her phone. "I'm sorry can you hold on one second?" You nodded and watched her get up and walk towards the back of the store. She answered the phone and you watched her body getting tense as whoever she was speaking to was obviously saying something she didn't like. Before you could shift to try and see what was being said Al sat across from you drawing your attention.</p><p>     You shifted your eyes to him and raised your eyebrow keeping your face otherwise blank. "Do you think it's funny to play games with little girls hearts boy?" You blinked in surprise at the controlled threat in his voice and you shook your head. "No sir, that's not what I'm doing here." He hummed leaning forward  eyes narrowed at you. "Do you have a soul mate?" Again blinking at the sudden change in subject you nodded cautiously making him sneer. "Then you should leave y/n alone. I will not have you breaking her heart when  you meet your soulmate. " You swallowed and were about to reassure him that it wouldn't be a problem when y/n came back and cleared her throat arms crossed. "Al you know this is why I don't bring any friends here right?" His head jerked up and he smiled innocently at her making you raise your eyebrow. "I was simply letting him know not to waste your time." She sighed and shook her head before reaching over and patting his shoulder. "I appreciate it, but I can handle this myself. I'm sorry about this Jason." You shook your head and met her eyes speaking seriously. "Don't apologize, he's just looking out for you. He cares about you, that's not a bad thing." You watched as he blinked in surprise at you before smiling up at her and she sighed. "I know, thank you." You nodded and she wiped her hand over her face with another sigh. "I'm sorry Jason but I've gotta go. My... mom needs some help." Tilting your head at her pause you stood up and brushed yourself off before pulling out your wallet. She started to argue but you shook your head and held out a bill to Al before she could say anything. He took it with a nod of approval and you placed your hand on her back leading her out. "I can give you a ride home if you want. My bike is on the next block." You could see her hesitate and you started leading her that way before she even answered. "Come on, it'll make me feel better to know you got home safe." She sighed and nodded letting you lead her towards your bike.</p><p>     When you reached your bike and dug in the side bag for the extra helmet you saw her looking at it apprehensively from the corner of your eye and you chuckled softly. "Here you go sweetheart, buckle it tightly now. Don't worry, you're safe with me." She bit her lip but after another moment of hesitation allowed you to help her on behind you and mumbled an address that you knew was not hers but also not far. You grinned in a bout of pride hidden behind your own helmet and took off far more gingerly then you would have if it had just been you. She still let out a shriek and clutched at you tightly making you chuckle softly. It didn't take long for you to pull up to the address she had given you and she scrambled off gasping. You were right behind her hand on her back gently before helping her take off the helmet. "Are you alright sweetheart?" She nodded shakily and held up one finger and you fell silent but kept your hand on her back. Finally she stood up more fully and after dragging in a deep breath she spoke her voice coming out only slightly shaky. "I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out again sometime but I don't know if that's the way you drive." You frowned unable to help yourself until she giggled and dug around in her pocket before coming back with a pen. Holding out her hand expectantly you just raised your eyebrow in confusion until she huffed and grabbed your hand pulling it open and scribbling on it. Glancing past her head as she bent over your hand you could see her writing her number and you had to bit your lip to suppress a wide smile. "Next time you want to pretend to get stood up you could just text or call me instead." You felt your cheeks heat slightly and she grinned her hand still holding yours but pen dropped away now. "I uh.... that obvious huh?" She nodded and her eyes drifted over you slowly before her cheeks turned red. "No one in their right mine would stand you up." You let out a soft noise that had her letting out a soft giggle. You reached out and brushed your fingers down her cheek gently before pulling back. "Have a good day sweetheart, I'll see you around." She nodded and squeezed the hand she was still holding before turning and walking away with a wave over her shoulder.</p><p>Your pov</p><p>     You waved over your shoulder at him and walked off a bigger smile on your face then you normally had going to see your parents. Sure enough by the time you rounded the corner towards your apartment they were waiting your mother with her arms crossed and your father leaning against his car. Letting out a small sigh you picked up the pace and rushed over to them calling out a greeting. "Mom, Dad! You guys are early." Your mother tsked and grabbed you by the shoulders brushing you off. "And what were you doing? Rolling around in the dirt?' Closing your eyes you let her brush you off until she pulled away with another frown. "You aren't going with us like that are you?" You glanced down at yourself taking in your uniform of jeans and white button down. "What's wrong with this?" Your mother started to say more but your father cut her off quickly. "We don't have time for this Mary, just get in the car both of you." Sighing half in relief half is resignation you skirted around them and climbed in the car.</p><p>     The ride was mostly silent until you were about five minutes away and your mother turned around in her seat and handed you a hair brush. "Here do something with that mess." You frowned but took it and brushed out your hair from its usual bun you kept it in while you were working and left it down. Before you could hand her back her hair brush she was turn around and snapping at you to fix your shirt. "Mom please, he isn't going to care." She spun more fully to look at you and her eyes were filled with anger so you quickly fell silent and adjusted your shirt the way she asked. Your father finally spoke up as you pulled into the parking garage. "We're here." You could see black gate tall and imposing in front of you as you climbed out of the car and instantly felt like a little girl again somewhere you shouldn't be.</p><p>     Visiting your brother was draining as always, trying to keep your eyes on everything around you and he wasn't much help teasing you and making comments about other inmates staring at you. You hissed at him to knock it off and like always your mother had told you to stop arguing with your brother. Crossing your arms you leaned back in your seat and stopped paying attention to the conversation as a whole until time was up. Giving your brother a hug good bye had him whispering an apology in your ear and tugging your hair as he pulled away. Your parent's dropped you off with a reminder of the same time next week. "Why don't you try and dress up next time. Maybe look like a grown up for once." You frowned and climbed out of the car without another word slamming the door and rushing up into your apartment the city already growing dark.</p><p>     You weren't home long when your phone went off and you groaned half tempted to ignore it but finally sighing you dug it out from your pocket and found an unknown number. "Hey it's Jason, just wanted to see how your day went." You felt your lips twitch up in a smile and you quickly texted him back. "Hey it  was alright, how about yours?" You leaned back against your couch and you were pleasantly surprised when he responded quickly. "It was good. I had fun this morning." Your smile grew slightly and you shifted so you were laying on the couch instead of sitting. "Yeah? Me too. Maybe we could do it again sometime." His answer took a little longer and you shifted uncomfortably wondering if you shouldn't have said that. "That sounds good. Sorry it might take me a few minutes to answer. I'm working." You frowned slightly then and with only a moments hesitation you answered back. "Do you want me to let you go?' The answer to that was quicker then you expected and it had your smile coming back. "No! You're saving me from pure boredom. It seems like it's going to be a slow night." Leaning back once again you settled in and spent a good part of the night texting Jason his responses occasionally coming slower then the rest until one took nearly half an hour and you were dozing off head pillowed on your hands.</p><p>Jason's pov</p><p>     When her responses stopped coming you told yourself she just fell asleep but even with that thought in your head you found yourself headed that way anyway.  Sure enough across from her apartment you could see the lights still on in her  living room and as you swung across you could see her asleep on the couch curled up and head pillowed on her hands. Letting out a sigh you pressed your hand to the glass before turning away and swinging away. Just as you made it back to the roof your phone vibrated and you quickly ducked down and pulled it out. "Sorry Jason I fell asleep. I'll talk to you whenever you're free." You felt yourself smile slightly and you waited until her lights were off before you answered. "No problem doll, I'm headed home now anyway. Sweet dreams, I'll talk to you tomorrow." You had just hit send when your phone was plucked out of your grip and you were instantly on your feet fist pulled back when you were greeted by Dick holding it out of reach with a grin on his face. "Why the hell are you still here?" You snarled at him although you made no move to snatch it away glad he at least wasn't looking through it yet. His grin grew and his free hand planted itself on your chest. "Because B asked me for more help, and I can't resist hanging out with you guys." Letting out a long suffering sigh you closed your eyes briefly before darting around and snatching your phone back. Dick pouted and crossed his arms once you had stuffed it back into your pocket. "Oh come on little wing!" Shouldering past him you made your way towards the other end of the roof expecting him to follow.</p><p>     When you turned your head back he had moved closer to the edge facing y/n's window and you caught a glimpse of a mischievous smirk on his face. "What do you think she would do if one of us knocked on her window. I mean you were already in there so... we could just be stopping by." You had crossed the roof in a few steps and grabbed him by the back of the neck yanking him away from the ledge. "Dick don't. Just leave her alone... please." His mouth fell open at your pleading and he finally let out a sigh. "Alright little wing. Come on let's go home. You can at least tell me about her yeah?" You took your hand off of his neck and reached up rubbing your own as you hesitated. "Dick I...." He cut you off with a wave of his hand and his grin was back. "If you don't want to tell me I can ask Tim what he found out about her." Sighing you let him pull you towards the manor although it was one of the last places you wanted to be.</p><p>     When you woke up the next morning you were greeted by a text from Y/n one that had you instantly smiling. "Good morning! I hope you have a great day." Glancing at the time on your phone you saw it was sent almost two hours ago and you hesitated before responding. "Morning sweetheart, hope your day is great too. Text me when you get the chance." You were halfway down the stairs towards the kitchen when your phone went of once again. "It is now. How'd you sleep?" You knew you were smiling again as you responded and it stayed on your face as you walked into the kitchen drawing a few weird looks. "That your girlfriend Todd?" You sighed at the question Damian asked when your phone went off. "She's not my girlfriend brat. Mind your own business." He rolled his eyes and started to snarl something at you when Bruce walked in quickly cutting off the argument. "What are you guys talking about?" Before you could speak up and tell him it was nothing Tim was speaking around his coffee mug having also joined you in the last ten minutes. "Jason's girlfriend/ not girlfriend." With an eye roll you reached across the table and snatched his mug away draining it quickly before he could protest. "Why don't you shut your mouth replacement." Bruce just let out a sigh and shot you a disapproving look before he tilted his head and asked. "So what, you haven't asked her to be your girlfriend or...?" He trailed off and you let your head drop painfully to the table before you mumbled into it. "She doesn't know." Dick elaborated after nudging your side when you refused to. "She's his soulmate and he doesn't think she knows but he's too afraid to ask." You shoved at his shoulder nearly knocking him out of his chair and Damian laughed sharply. "She probably knows and want's nothing to do with Todd." You were lunging across the table at him and it took both Dick and Bruce grabbing you to stop you. "Damian don't tease your brother. Jason don't attack him, he doesn't mean it." You sighed and pushed away from the table running your fingers through your hair. "This is why I don't come to this fucking place." You pushed your way past them and out the front door towards your bike.</p><p>Your pov</p><p>     Dana didn't show up and you were stuck working her shift as well as your own and by the time it was halfway through you were ready to collapse when Jason walked in looking pissed until he saw you and his face relaxed slightly. "Hey Jason can I get you something?" He sighed and rub at the back of his neck for a second before stepping up to the counter. "Yeah a really strong coffee. Black please." With a nod you motioned for him to sit down and brought it over to him a few minutes later. "Can I join you for my break?" You questioned cautiously sensing his anger but he smiled at you and motioned across from him. "Please do, your company is better then my own." Flashing him a small smile you slipped into the booth across from him and propped your chin on your hand. "Whats wrong?" He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair before his head fell back against the booth. "I was attempting to have a late breakfast with my family and they are just assholes." You made a sympathetic noise in the back of your throat and reached over to squeeze his hand gently. "I'm sorry to hear that Jason. Anything I can do to help?" He scoffed and shook his head eyes falling to where your hand was resting over his. "Not unless you can make them mind their own business." You chuckled softly and shook your head a small smile playing at your lips. "Sorry I don't have that power." He made a face and sighed before lifting his head and using his free hand to grab his coffee and take a long gulp. Looking down you realized your hand was still resting over his and yanked it back feeling your face go red under his eyes.</p><p>     You could hear your phone timer going off signaling the end of your fifteen minute break and you sighed drawing Jason's eyes. "What time do you get off? I can bring you home again if you like." You bit your lip before shaking your head. "I appreciate it but I have to work late. You probably will have to be at work before I get out." He frowned at that and leaned forward. "You're going to walk home in the dark?" You shrugged nibbling at your lip. "I uh I've been doing it most days. Don't have much of a choice." You knew he was going to argue with you so you waved him off before he could. "Don't worry about it Jason. If it'll make you feel better I'll text you when I get home." He nodded leaning forward and grabbing your hand. "Promise me?" You nodded and cleared your throat before being able to actually say it. He nodded in satisfaction and squeezed your hand once before letting you go back to work.  You got him a refill before he left and he shot you a wink as he was leaving. "Talk to you later doll." You felt your stomach flip at his words and your voice caught in your throat before you could respond but he still smirked over his shoulder as he waved.</p><p>     It was well past dark when you got out of work and you bundled yourself up and kept your head down. Nearly halfway home when you heard the footsteps. Cursing under your breath you debated for a second before you spun around and found yourself face to face with a gun. "Gimme your bag and you don't have to get hurt." You dragged in a breath and were shakily reached up to slid it off your shoulder when you heard another set of footsteps. "Walk away and you don't have to get hurt." Came the mechanical voice that had your heart jumping in your chest. The man in front of you spun and quickly dropped the gun as Red hood stepped under the street light helmet glinting under it. "Mr. Red hood sir. I wasn't gonna hurt her I swear." He seemed to look him up and down and he stepped closer but he didn't strike. "How old are you?" He asked surprising both of you and the man stuttered out a response that had you raising your eyebrow. "Sixteen sir." He hummed and reached down swiping the gun off the ground and making him stiffen. He placed it in a pouch before pulling out a card. "Go here, you'll be safe there." He started to refuse until Hood stepped a little closer then he took the card and took off in the opposite direction leaving the two of you alone.</p><p>     Red hood cleared his throat and you tilted your head to look at him hand automatically going to your wrist. "Can't stay out of trouble huh?" You pursed your lips and shook your head. "Guess not. Maybe I just wanted to see you." You could almost hear the frown in his voice when he spoke after that. "Why would you do that?" You shook your head with a sigh. "I didn't I was... joking sorry." He slumped slightly before nodding. "Oh. Come on let me walk you home." You nodded not knowing what else to say. The trip was mostly silent until you could see your building start to come into view, you knew you had to speak now so your tongue darted over your lips and you swallowed hard stopping and forcing him to stop to avoid running into you. "I know what you were talking about. Why you wanted to come in." You motioned  to your wrist and he seemed to freeze hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck after a second. "Oh I... Yeah?" He asked voice seeming to crack even through the helmet making your lips twitch up in a smile. "Wanna come in?" He nodded almost thoughtlessly and you resumed walking. He paused by the alleyway and motioned to the window. "I'll uh meet you up there." You nodded and rushed off into the building and up the stairs.</p><p>Jason's pov</p><p>     You swallowed hard as she rushed into the building and you felt your hands shake before you had to force yourself into action. The apartment was still dark when you got up to her window and you bit your lip behind the helmet before you felt your phone go off in your pocket. Quickly pulling it out you found a text message from y/n and you couldn't help but smile, she still made sure to keep her promise and you felt your heart clench slightly at the thought of her reaction when she found out who you really were. "Hey I made it home." You didn't have a chance to answer because her door open and she flicked the light on before locking the door. She came over and unlocked and pushed open the window allowing you to climb in and straighten up. She backed away slightly but not too far just enough to give you room to move.</p><p>     Part of you wanted to reach out and tug her into your arms when she shifted nervously but you refrained clenching your fists by your sides instead. "I... I don't know what to say. I didn't think I was going to get this chance." You blinked and tilted your head curiously. "What do you mean?" She cleared her throat fingers twisting together before she shook her head. "It's hard to explain....." She sighed and twisted her fingers again until one popped and she released it with a flinch. Without thinking you closed the distance and grabbed her hand holding it still and looking at it carefully. Her hand shook in your grasp but she didn't pull away tilting her head back to look at you. "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to doll. But I understand complicated." You motioned at yourself and she chuckled the sound making you smile slightly. "Uh.... When I was sixteen.... my words disappeared. I woke up one night and watched them fade from my arm. I didn't know I had these words until like two days ago." You swallowed hard and dropped her hand moving to cup her cheek gently stroking your thumb over it. "I'm sorry doll.  That must have been an awful thing for you." She shrugged but leaned into your hand and closed her eyes. "Did.... Did your words change?" You swallowed then and shook your head watching as she frowned. "I don't understand. How could your words not change if I wasn't supposed to be your soulmate." You cleared your throat and step closer leaving only inches of space between you and you raised your other hand to cup her other cheek. "I need you to listen carefully and understand that this is probably going to sound crazy but unfortunately its true. Can you do that for me?" She nodded and motioned towards the couch behind her. "I think I should probably sit down then." You nodded and released her keeping yourself standing  when she sat.</p><p>     You waited until she cleared her throat before shaking yourself and rubbing at the back of your neck. Your hand went to raise higher to find your hair but you hit your helmet and cursed. You debated for a second taking it off but decided against it at least for the moment. "Okay so long story short there is this thing called the Lazarus pit and it can heal fatal wounds and cure old age and apparently bring people back from the dead. With me so far?" She nodded cautiously and her feet lifted up so she could wrap her arms around her knees. Dragging in a deep breath you continued after muttering another curse. "Okay.... Uh so before all this-" You gestured to yourself once again before continuing. "I was Robin right? So I fucked up, decided to go try and find my birth mom even though Br-batman told me not to and it turns out it was a royal fucking trap set by Joker. He wanted information and he tried to beat it out of me." You stopped to drag in a deep breath because as much as everyone knew what had happened you had never actually had to tell anyone before and you knew if you didn't get it out fast you might not be able to but more then anything she deserved to know. Her hand had raised to cover her mouth and you were pretty sure you could just end the story there and she would understand but you wanted to make sure. "Joker set the building to blow when he couldn't get anything out of me and B- he was too late I was already gone by the time he got there. They buried me I have a grave stone and everything." You swallowed, you were trying to make her laugh but she was looking up at you her eyes swimming with tears she was fighting back. "Anyway this group, the league of shadows they control the pit and they brought me back trained me and everything, here I am. Back and a bigger asshole then ever." Your hand gripped the back of your neck trying to gain some semblance of control over your shaky breathing while you watched her. Her voice was shaky when she spoke and you expected there to be some fear there but it was just regret and concern. "I'm so sorry.... That's... the most fucked up thing I've ever heard." You gave a bitter chuckle and nodded licking your lips. "Yeah no kidding. Are you....?" You trailed off not sure how you wanted to end that and she shifted sitting up leaning closer. "Am I what? Scared or confused? Because confused yes scared no." She hesitated for a second before raising herself to her feet and you watched as she stepped closer closing the distance between you.</p><p>     Swallowing you watched as she wrapped her arms around your waist until you melted against her and your arms wrapped around her shoulders slowly. You closed your eyes and stayed wrapped around her until you gained control once again and even then you were reluctant to pull away. "There's one more thing I need to tell you." She didn't release you but you felt her shiver against you and you weren't sure if it was from your voice or something else but she nodded against you and you hesitated before releasing her shoulders and slowly reaching up and unlatching your helmet. You felt her stiffen against you at the sound and you bit your lip before peeling off your mask as well knowing it wasn't going to keep her from recognising you. Hesitating another minute you reached down and placed your forefinger under her chin before lifting it slowly until she met your eyes. Her breath caught in her throat and you watched her mouth drop open before she pulled away slightly. You let her go and she just barely frowned before letting out a sigh. "What were you going to do? Keep your eye on me both ways?' You quickly shook your head hand automatically opening in supplication. "No I just.... I wanted to know you. I tried to stay away I just couldn't help myself. I'm sorry." She sighed again and you watched her begin to pace before she stopped and turned back shaking her head. "Alright fine I can understand that. But why didn't you tell me that first night." You ran your fingers through your hair and closed your eyes for a second. "I... I got scared. I though you didn't react so you didn't want anything to do with me. I couldn't blame you for that." She made a soft noise in the back of her throat and before you could blink she was against you cupping your cheeks.</p><p>Your pov</p><p>     You were quick, moving to cup his cheeks before he could react and he froze at you touch, for a moment you froze thinking you had gone too far before he was leaning into your touch eyes closing as he did so. "Jason... I didn't know, I'm sorry." He shook his head within your hands and his came up and caught your wrists thumbs starting to dance gently over the pulse points there. His voice was rough when he spoke almost like he had swallowed back tears. "Don't apologize doll. I'm sorry you thought you were alone." You chuckled bitterly and shook your head before dropping your hands from his cheeks to wrap your arms around his neck as best as you could. He stiffened for a moment before his arms around your waist and he lifted you off the floor burying his face in your neck enough to drag in a deep breath. When he pulled back a while later he was shaking slightly and you leaned your head back enough to see his face which was redder then you expected it to be and you couldn't help but smile. "Jason?" You kept your voice quiet unwilling to break the spell that had the two of you wrapped around each other. He hummed an acknowledgement and you bit your lip before pressing up and brushing your lips across his feather lightly. You heard his breath catch in his throat and when you pulled back his eyes were wide and locked on yours.</p><p>     You watched him swallow his Adams apple bobbing in his throat and his tongue darted out to lick his lips and you opened your mouth either to apologize or tease him you hadn't quite decided yet before his lips were on yours still gentle but he was quickly turning it into more then just a chaste kiss. He lowered you so your feet were touching the ground and then his hands dropped from you when he forced himself away. Letting out a soft whine you couldn't stop had him groaning. "Doll I...." You shook your head and licked your lips before taking a step back. "It's okay. I shouldn't have...." He was shaking his head before you finished and cutting you off. "No that's not. ... I just..... Fuck." He broke himself off and was back capturing your lips with his and swallowing your gasp. He didn't push for extra but his tongue danced across the seam of your lips and you opened easily for him letting him slip inside to explore before he pulled away again with a soft groan. A matching groan fell from your lips and he leaned his forehead against yours eyes squeezed closed. Before either of you could say anything his phone was going off and he yanked it out raising it to his ear with a snapped demand. "What do you want?" He still didn't back away and you shivered as you felt his lips brush over the top of your head gentle in comparison to his voice. "No I'm done for the night." Silence for a moment while whoever was on the other end of the line was talking then he snorted and shook his head. "No I won't be there tonight... I've got better company then you Dick." You felt his lips turn up in a smirk against your forehead and you pulled back to raise your eyebrow at him but before you could ask you heard a shriek from the other end. "HOLY SHIT YOU FUCKING TOLD HER!" You giggled and he rolled his eyes before raising his voice to be heard over the shouting on the other end that obviously wasn't directed at Jason. "Bye Dickhead." He hung up before anything else could be said and tossed his phone onto the coffee table behind you. "Where were we?" He asked with a smirk and you bit your lip before shifting back a step.</p><p>     He was about to follow you back but when he shifted he suddenly frowned and glanced down at himself. "Actually.... Maybe I should come back after I shower." You  shook your head panic suddenly gripping you at the thought of him leaving you. "You can shower here. I can wash your clothes for you or something." He nodded and his hands gripped your shoulders gently. "Okay relax sweetheart I'm not going anywhere." You sagged in relief and nodded before pointing him towards your bathroom. You quickly grabbed a clean towel for him and a pair of your fathers sweatpants he had left last time they stayed. Probably too short for him but it was better then nothing. He thanked you before closing the bathroom door and you sighed before moving to your bedroom to change into a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top. Over that you threw an old sweater that hung down to mid thigh before making your way back towards the couch and curling up to wait.</p><p>     It didn't take him long before he came out shirtless and drying his hair with the towel. He stopped seeing you there and dropped the towel over his shoulder covering most of his chest with it. "Oh uh... hey." You chuckled softly and gave him a small wave. "I'm sorry I don't have a shirt or sweatshirt that would even come close to fitting you." He cleared his throat and took a few steps closer but didn't close the distance entirely. "That's alright, I usually sleep naked so.." He trailed off and shot you a wink making you cough and a blush heat your cheeks. You could see his smirk dance across his face and you rolled your eyes at his teasing before shifting on the couch. "Are you going to join me or stay over there by yourself until I pass out from boredom?" He hesitated for a while and glanced down at himself before the window outside. "Shouldn't.. I mean don't you have work tomorrow?" You shook your head eyebrow raised. "Nope I basically worked a triple today I have tomorrow off. Wanna shut the light off?" He nodded flicked it off quickly and slipped closer until he planted himself on the other side of the couch. Keeping the distance between the two of you it was obvious he was uncomfortable although you couldn't tell why so instead of making it worse you leaned forward and snagged the remote off the table flipping through channels until you found reruns of an older show to watch. Leaning back against the pillow you kept out there you kept your eyes on the TV trying to help him relax.</p><p>Jason's pov</p><p>     With the light from the TV the only light in the room and her attention totally on it you felt yourself slowly relax back against the couch, you wanted to reach out and wrap your arm around her shoulders and pull her against you but you were stiff. Eventually she shifted leaning against the arm and feet curling up on the middle cushion. Unable to stop yourself from touching her even a little bit you reached over and lifted her legs onto your lap running your fingers over her ankles making her shiver. Pausing for a second you glance over to see her eyes still locked on the TV screen and you trailed your hand up as far as you could making her shiver again. She shifted slighty lowering herself a bit so her head was on the arm of the couch but the rest of her was closer to you, as she did her sweater pushed up slightly and you sucked in a breath. She let out a soft questioning hum but you stayed silent grip instead tightening on her thigh making her eyes dart to your face before back to the TV. Before she could blink you shifted and grabbed her hauling her across your lap. Wide eyes met yours and she blinked in surprise before she breathed out your name. You swallowed and tightened your grip slightly until she was pressed against your chest and her hand was forced to plant itself on your chest. Expecting her to recoil when her fingers danced over the scars there you watched instead as she shifted and brushed her lips down your neck making you shiver and your eyes fall closed.</p><p>     With her lips still on your neck you felt her shift until she was facing you straddling your thighs. Your eyes flew open and met her blush high on her cheeks probably matching the one you felt on yours. Shifting your grip to her thighs you slipped your hands up pushing up her sweater slowly until your fingers found her shorts and you didn't know if you should groan or thank god there was more clothes between you.  Raising your eyes once again to her face you could see her grinning slightly as she shifted against you seeming to know exactly what you were thinking. "Y/n... sweetheart." She raised her eyebrow and her arms slowly slid around your neck making your grip flex slightly in response and she shivered brushing against you and making a choked noise fight its way from your throat. Groaning you let your head fall back and hit the back of the couch, she took advantage lurching forward and latching on to your neck making you jolt and a strangled moan slip out when she nipped at the skin there. She pulled back and you had slid your hands up as far as her shorts would allow and you were gripping the skin there no doubt leaving bruises and you cursed. "Jesus... fuck sweetheart you are tempting me."  She pulled back grinning and you watched her bite her lip before she shifted dragging her fingers over the skin she had been marking touch gentle. "Sensitive?" Nodding and swallowing against her skin you watched her grin morph into a smirk before she shifted raising herself up onto her knees more fully. Following her with your eyes you bit your own lip before she pushed forward her lips latching on to yours and making you shudder into the sudden kiss. You tried to fight taking control but her kisses were brushes and gentle when you wanted deep and brutal. You slid one hand up and gripped hair she had let down before using that grip to tug her head back. Her mouth opened for your tongue instantly and she moaned softly into the kiss as you explored her mouth roughly. Her hands drifted one to your hair and the other to your shoulder but you weren't paying attention too busy nipping at her bottom lip and trailing your lips down her neck when she pulled away to drag in a shaky breath.</p><p>     She was grinding against you and you had to drop your hand from her hair to grip her hips in order to force her to stop. She whimpered and you pulled back from her neck to find her panting and her eyes tightly closed. "Look at me baby." Your voice was soft but firm in her ear and she shivered as your breath blew over her before she forced her eyes to open. "We don't have to rush this. We can leave it here, I can take you on a proper date tomorrow and we can work up to this." Her tongue darted over her lips and you watched her struggle to focus on your words so you pulled back just enough to allow her to breath and think. "I know. Jason I've been waiting for you for so long... I don't want to wait anymore." Her voice was breathless and you groaned at her words before you leaned forward and brushed over her lips gently before pulling away quickly. "I'm here now. We still don't have to keep going if you don't want to." You were fighting yourself silently, you wanted nothing more then to carry her to her bed and make her yours but you refused to let her regret rushing into it. Her fingers tightened in your hair almost painfully and she forced your eyes to hers before speaking again ensuring you knew exactly how serious she was. "I want to keep going. I don't want to stop Jason... Please." You lurched forward closing the distance and pressed your lips to hers in another brutal kiss.</p><p>         Her back was pressed into the couch and you were between her legs before she could blink. She grinned into the kiss and you felt her legs wrap around your hips lifting herself up to press against you. Groaning you pulled away and planted your face in her neck taking slow deep breaths to get control back. She whined in your ear before shifting and nipping at it making you shudder and drag yourself against her. With her under you her sweater was up past her hips and her shorts were hardly covering her, trailing your hand down her side and thigh you let your nails scrap over the inside of her thigh teasingly and making her stiffen before she whimpered. Raising yourself up onto your free hand you looked down at her eyes tracing over her down slowly as you raised yourself up onto your knees. Your hand gripped her thigh holding it open when she tried to close it covering her face in embarrassment smirking you slid your hand closer thumb brushing gently over the damp material to her shorts. "Already so wet and I haven't even done anything yet." Your voice was low and she moaned softly the sound muffled by her hands. Brushing your thumb over her again this time pressing harder had her hips jerking and you reached forward with your free hand pulling her hands away. "Let me look at you baby, so fucking beautiful." Her face was getting darker and you grinned before you dropped your other and to her thigh holding them open and dancing your thumbs over her shorts making her tense at each press that was harder then the last. Hips twitching and her shorts slid to the side making you brush over her clit once and she jerked like she had been shocked.</p><p>Your pov</p><p>     His thumb brushed over your clit and you know you jerked and stiffened but before he could pull back you let out a low moan this one unhindered by your hands and had him stiffening at the sound. "Fuck baby you sound so pretty when you moan like that. Do you want more?" You whimpered and jerked your head yes lifting your hips up and trying to press against him. He paused for so long you half expected him to make you beg before he was shifting your short to the side and circling your clit with his thumb drawing a gasp from you. Thumb drifting down he pushed it between your lips just barely inside gathering wetness before dragging it back up to circle your clit with it. "Jason.... please.." You were whining you knew but you couldn't bring yourself to care hips following his hand when he pulled back. "Please what doll? Tell me what you need." Groaning you tried to cover your face again but his free hand was there capturing your hands and pinning them down before he spoke again his other hand still slowly circling your clip. "No I want to see your pretty face when you tell me what you want." Grimacing slightly you tried to press into his thumb but he just pulled back until you stilled again a frustrated noise raising to your lips. "Please Jason I need more. Don't tease me." He was grinning then and before you could speak again or even get more specific he was slipping a finger inside you pressing up to find that spot you never could quite touch. Crying out softly you arched and his thumb flicked over your clit again. He pumped that finger in and out of you slowly until he could add another, by then you were arching under his touch eyes squeezed tightly closed.</p><p>     Two fingers pressed against your g-spot and thumb still flicking your clit you could feel yourself tightening around him. He slipped both fingers out and your eyes flew open instantly protesting until you saw his smirk. "Not yet baby, I wanna taste your cum." Slamming your eyes shut again against your embarrassment you didn't see him shifting just jolted when his mouth angled over you sucking your clit gently. He hummed against you making you gasp and your hips arch up into him. He dragged his tongue down slowly before pressing it inside you fingers slipping up to pinch your clit. Your hips jerked and you felt him smirk against you before he was pressing his tongue back in pinching harder at your clit. When he pulled back to talk his voice was vibrating against you and nearly sent you over the edge by itself. "You're close aren't you baby?" You sobbed a reply each stroke of his tongue or pinch of you clit just bringing you closer now. He pulled back just enough for your eyes to meet his once he told you to open them. "That's it keep them open I wanna see you when you come. Come for me baby." Sobbing you clenched the couch beneath you and arch up his tongue quickly darting inside and fingers pinching your clit almost painfully.</p><p>     He pulled back licking his lips when you sagged back onto the couch shaking slightly. You stayed silent other then your initial sigh and when you opened your eyes you could see him looking at you with concern. Before you could even smile at him he shifted and stood scooping you up easily and making your arms fly around his neck as he carried you into the bedroom bridal style. When he lowered you down onto the bed kneeling beside you you felt yourself brush against him and he was hard not letting him pull away you reached out and brushed your palm down his length before cupping him through his pants. His hips jerked and he pressed against your hand with a gasp. His head fell back and your grip tightened slightly keeping him in place. "Jason.... I want more." He groaned at your words and thrust his hips into your hand before he was shifting pulling your shorts off and tossing them aside. Your sweater and tank top followed and his eyes were tracing over your body before his lips quickly followed. He licked, kissed and marked your body until you were writhing and begging him quietly. He shifted and you followed him slipping your hands down his body to the top of his pants. Hesitating only briefly before pushing them down to pool at his knees, you sucked in your breath at the sight of him. He paused and met your eyes, his were dark with desire but clear enough you could see his seriousness. "Are you sure y/n?" You nodded and lurched up pressing your lips to his softly. With a groan he kicked off his pants and shifted between your legs. You opened your mouth to warn him you hadn't done this before but he was already pushing in making you cry out. His hips froze and eyes flew up to yours but you just wrapped your legs around him after a moment silently encouraging him to continue. He leaned down and whispered praises and promises in your ear until you were panting beneath him from his words and steady pace. Only then did his grip shift and thrusts turn more forceful until his hips were snapping against yours and you were crying out with each one. You bit your lip to try and hold back as he sped up but his hand slipped up and gripped your chin gently. "Let me hear you baby. Say my name." You cursed face heating under his gaze but the next sound he punched out from you was his name moaned loudly. He rolled the two of you over without ever leaving you and helped you sit up straddling him. With his hands gripping your hips he helped you find a rhythm that had you both moaning. Your nails dug into his chest as he fucked up into you making crescent shaped marks there as he forced noises from your throat. "Fuck Jason I... Fuck..." He smirked and his pace quickened even more grip tightening on your hips. "That's it, come for me sweetheart." You cried out his pace forcing you over the edge more brutally then before and it took him a few more thrusts as he fucked you through it before his hips were jerking and he was losing pace. "Shit y/n so close.  Where can I..?" He trailed off head falling back with a moan and you pressed down against him briefly before he jerked you off of him and spilled with a cry on your stomach and thighs too close to wait for an answer.</p><p>     You slid off of him panting and sticky before he slid off the bed. You mumbled a protest but he was gone and you heard the water running in the bathroom. He was back by the time you rolled onto your back and he wiped you down gently with a warm cloth before climbing beside you and pulling you into his arms. His hand was trailing up and down your back slowly nearly sending you drifting off to sleep when he spoke nearly to softly to hear. "You.... are you okay?" You nodded against his chest and blinked slowly up at him. He nodded and leaned forward pressing his lips against your forehead falling silent again. You broke the silence this time and glanced up at him hand planted firmly on his chest. "Jason? Are you okay." He nodded after a second before his lips were back and he spoke against your skin. "I'm sorry sweetheart, I should have been more gentle." You chuckled softly and pressed your lips to his chest directly over a scar not missing the frown that appeared there. "I didn't tell you Jason so there's no way you could have known, don't worry about it." He sighed and shifted arm tightening around you, once again resuming his trailing against your skin until you were almost out. "Hey doll?" You hummed sleepily making him chuckle before he whispered softly. "Wanna meet my family tomorrow?" You hummed in agreement too tired to worry when you felt his lips again as he whispered voice even softer now. "They're going to love you too." You smiled against him and you were out before you could respond in kind too tired to force yourself to stay awake and far too happy to worry.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>